In Caring, There is Healing
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: "They're grieving too, and the most we can do is comfort each other. We're all here for each other. Don't forget that, Cheer." Inspired by the tragedy at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Connecticut.


**If any of you live in America, you probably know what happened in Connecticut last week. My heart goes out to anyone and everyone that has been victimized by the tragedy at Sandy Hook Elementary School. After watching a Teens React focusing on this topic, I felt compelled to write this. NOTE: I do not own any of the characters except Crystal and Anna. Any similarities between these characters and real people are entirely coincidental.**

Her eyes lacked their usual shine today. She wore a forlorn expression that perfectly matched the gloomy weather she was standing under. Peering into the window of the church, Cheer Bear watched the priest begin his sermon from behind the now closed pearl pink casket. Too small, she thought to herself. No casket should be that small.

She stayed by the window throughout the service. It wasn't raining, though it might as well have been. The early winter chill seeped past her fur, settling with the other cold that came from within her.

Two hours passed, and the sermon ended. She watched as the flower and pall bearers began their duty. They carried the small casket and pots of flowers out of the church's double doors. A huge crowd of quietly weeping people followed them. Cheer stayed just a little ways behind them as they trudged to the cemetery. There, right near a tall, bare tree, was a green tent. Beneath the tent was a hole surrounded by chairs. Cheer Bear stood behind the tree and watched the casket be lowered into the ground. A hymn was sung, flowers were placed, and the people slowly made their way back to the church.

Cheer Bear leaned against the cold bark of the tree. Her lip quivered, and a tear ran down her face. It fell to the ground, which soaked it in immediately. She didn't move for several long minutes. During that time, two men came to the grave and began to fill the hole closed. She could hear them as they muttered to one another.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" one of the men said.

"Too young," said the other one. "They were all too young."

The men finished their job and, with one last sigh and sad shake of their heads, they walked back to the main building. Only then did Cheer Bear finally move.

She gingerly stepped up to the mound of earth. With a shaky breath, she knelt down. Her tummy symbol glowed, and its magic produced a small, yet beautiful powder pink rose. It floated gently to the ground. Cheer's shoulders shook with the effort to keep herself together.

"Cheer?" a gentle voice called behind her. She turned around. Champ Bear stood there, holding another rose, a normal red one. There was a solemn glint in his eyes.

"Hi…" she whispered. Her voice was cracking.

Champ knelt down next to her. He delicately placed the rose next to Cheer's. Then he swung his arm around her shoulders. Cheer broke down.

"Sh-she was so young!" she sobbed. "She had her whole l-life ahead of her!" Champ wrapped both arms around his girlfriend. Cheer Bear's tears soaked into his fur, but he hardly noticed, as he was beginning to cry himself.

"And…a-all the others," Cheer sniffled. "The kids…the teachers…" Cheer trailed off, and resumed bawling into Champ's shoulder. Champ rested his head on hers, and tears painted tracks down his face.

"It's s-s-so unfair," Cheer said. Her crying was causing her to hiccup. "They c-couldn't even go to s-school and be s-safe…"

"Cheer."

The pink bear looked at Champ. His eyes were sad and watery, but his voice was firm.

"It was a really horrible thing that happened to these kids and teachers, and the parents, too. I…I can't imagine what they must be feeling right now." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "But I know…that if we don't help each other through this…we're only gonna get torn apart."

"Champ…" Cheer felt two more tears run down her cheeks.

"Cheer, you know I'm here for you, right?" Champ asked. Cheer Bear slowly nodded. "I am, and right now we need to be here for the children and their families. They're grieving too, and the most we can do is comfort each other. We're all here for each other. Don't forget that, Cheer."

"…" Cheer wiped her eyes. A watery smile grew on her lips. "You're right, Champ. Right now, what we need most is…each other."

Champ allowed himself a small smile. He gave Cheer a hug and a brief kiss on the lips.

"I saw Crystal at the funeral service. We should go see her."

"Y-you were watching?" Cheer blinked. Champ nodded. Cheer smiled softly at him. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off. Then she turned around and dashed down the hill.

"Cheer Bear!" Champ called. "Wait for me!"

"Crystal, honey, are you coming down for dinner?" Mrs. Parker called up the stairs. There was no response from the girl up there. Sighing, the woman turned and walked back to the kitchen. She didn't notice the two small bears slipping in through the living room's side door.

Upstairs, a girl no older than seven was curled up on the floor, weeping softly. Crystal had never been a very loud girl, and the funeral she had just attended had made her even quieter. The events of the week had made her decide that life was the most unfair thing possible. She hadn't passed her weekly test, she'd gotten grounded for failing said test, and her best friend had been shot and killed by some man, who had also killed himself. The little girl was so hung up in her trauma that she didn't notice her bedroom door open. However, she did notice when a furry paw smoothed over her hair. Looking up, she saw…

"…Cheer Bear?" her voice was hoarse, her eyes red and puffy. The pink Care Bear nodded and gently smiled at the girl. Crystal sat up. Looking to the door, she saw Champ. He nodded and smiled at her. The girl looked back to Cheer.

"…Your eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying, Cheer?" she asked. Her friend nodded again.

"I see you have, too." Cheer said. Crystal sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Anna…she…" the little girl trailed off as a new wave of sorrow hit her. As tears began to leak down her cheeks, Cheer Bear pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I miss her, Cheer Bear," Crystal finally said. "My best friend…it's not fair…"

"I miss her too, Crystal," Cheer said. "I watched the funeral today. Crystal, I want you to remember something."

"What's that?"

"When things like this happen, the best thing to do is be there for others. Then you can pull through together. Someone I love told me that." She glanced at Champ, who smiled.

"And remember that we all still care about you, sports fan," he said. "We're gonna help you in any way we can."

"Thanks, you two," Crystal said. "I…I'm so glad you're both my friends. And you're right," she smiled at Cheer. "I'm not gonna be alone during this. And I think I'll go tell mom that right now!" the girl stood up. "You know…I bet Ana is a really pretty angel now."

"I'm sure she is, Crystal," Cheer said. Crystal smiled at both Care Bears before rushing to the stairs. Cheer and Champ shared a content look before going back down the stairs and out the side door. As Champ worked on making a cloud car, Cheer gazed up at the evening sky.

"I'm sure they all are."

**To all the grieving families and friends out there, I'm keeping you in my prayers. Remember that there are people out there who are here for you, and you don't have to mourn alone. Rest in Peace to the 27 victims of the shooting. I'm sure you're all beautiful angels now!**


End file.
